Happy Period
by Esyla Tate
Summary: You're on your period and you're miserable. Your boyfriend Steve Rogers does his best to make you comfortable with help from Natasha, who tries to distract is is just a fluffy fluffy period Steve/Reader fic I wrote that really turned into more of just a fluffy avengers thing with a hint at Nat/Bucky because I'm trash.


**A/N: Hi, this is just a fluffy reader insert, so Y/N is Your Name. Thanks for reading! Please like and leave a review, it means a lot.**

* * *

I woke up with a crippling pain in my abdomen. Rolling forward and holding my knees to my chest, I grit my teeth and waited for the pain to subside. Groaning I rolled out of bed and found my way to the bathroom attached to my room. I threw open the cupboard under the sink and grabbed my jumbo box of pads, cursing to the heavens for having to ride the horrific crimson wave of suffering once again.

As I stumbled my way back to bed after getting prepared, I was somewhat thankful that I cramp the day before my period as warning. When another shot of pain ripped through me I changed my mind. God and nature had forsaken me.

I curled up in a ball under the covers and glanced at the glaring red numbers on the clock on the bedside table. 7:13. Steve left for a run and morning workout at 6 and then had to get to an early meeting and catch up on some paperwork.

Steve was the only good thing about my period. He was always so sweet and loving and considerate that sometimes I actually look forward to my period. That is, until the cramps hit me and I want to die.

I am usually clingier during this time because cuddles and chocolate and movies are the best pain killer, and Steve didn't seem to mind. He loved to treat me and spoil me. Usually we would put in a movie and Steve would rub my back as I lay across his lap, but today was a busy day for Captain America.

I crawled back in my bed to try to sleep a bit more, hoping Steve would come back soon,

I woke an hour later to the sound a glass being set on the table by my head. I sat up slowly, blinking the sleep from my eyes to see Natasha shoving a bottle of advil toward me.

"Thanks," I croaked, my throat still drowsy, "How'd you know?"

She laughed and wrenched open the blinds to my dismay. "You had pms like crazy these past few days."

"I did not!" I scoffed, pushing my head under my pillow to hide from the bright light.

"You cried during a Disney movie on Thursday."

"That's totally understandable." my muffled voice argued

"You yelled at Tony for putting the empty milk carton back in the fridge...then you started crying."

"Who wouldn't yell at him for that?! It's complete savagery!"

She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand gently on my shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

I groaned in response, finally pulling my head out from under my pillow to glare at her. What a dumb question. "What do you think?"

She sighed. "What do you need?"

"Steve," I said automatically, then cringing at myself at how needy I sound. But then again, my own body had betrayed me and it felt like "a little fat man was sitting on my uterus"

She paused, rubbing my arm softly. "I'll see what I can do."

As she rose to find Steve, she pulled the blanket up to my chin.

"Thanks Nat," I smiled with my eyes closed.

"Don't get you're hopes up missy," she stood in the doorway, closing the door behind her, "the Captain is a busy man."

"Don't I know it." I groaned, glad the pain meds were finally starting to kick in. I felt icky and achy and all I wanted was to be held by my man. I rolled out of bed to get in the shower so I could at least feel clean and more awake.

Natasha wandered down the halls of the tower looking for Steve. She figured his meeting was still going on, as the business call was scheduled for 8:30 am, so she head toward the conference rooms.

She opened the door to the room to see Steve sitting next the the head of the long conference table. He looked up at her arrival, holding a finger up to her to signal for her to stay quiet. He was on speaker, flipping through files. He muted the phone, seeing as the ambassador seemed to be able to do all the talking without his help, besides some 'uh-huh's and 'yes sir's.

"What's up?" he turned in his chair to face her.

She smiled, finding the situation funny. "Y/N needs you."

He frowned, thinking deeply. His brow furrowed as he tried to think of how he could finish the meeting up and still make his girlfriend feel better. "Have her come here," he concluded, turning back to his files.

"But-" she started.

"-She just needs to be near me right now; she can do that without disturbing my meeting. Would you please tell her to come here? I want her to sit with me."

Natasha nodded, backing out. "Alright then," her hands held up in surrender.

Coming back to the room, Natasha found me in the same place as before only in fresh pajama shorts and a tshirt and my hair in a towel.

I sat up when I heard the door, only for my shoulders to slump in disappointment when Nat returned without my boyfriend.

"Don't give me that attitude," she pointed at me sternly. "I have a message for you."

I nodded for her to continue.

"He says he'd like you to go there so you can sit with him while he's on the phone."

I smiled, jumping up from the bed.

I shuffled out the door in my socked feet, not bothering to change since I'll just be in the conference room with Steve.

As I cracked the door open slowly, seeing Steve nodding and furrowing his brow at the files spread across the table in front of him.

I smiled to myself. He looked so cute trying to focus. I took note of my favorite long sleeved blue shirt he was wearing and his casual jeans. That shirt was so soft, I just wanted to burrow my face in his shoulder and never leave.

He looked up suddenly; he probably heard me sigh. He put his arm out to me with a wide smile on his face, signalling to me to come to him.

I sat myself on his lap gently, with both legs slung to one side of his legs so I could wrap my arms around his neck and set my head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck.

He rubbed my back sweetly with his left hand as his right turned the pages before him.

He rambled on about numbers and mission reports while I sighed softly into his neck. The bridge of my nose was pressed flush to his pulse point, and I smiled when I realized I could feel his heartbeat that way. I grinned to myself, deciding I wanted to test a theory.

I slowly and gently pressed my lips to his throat, not moving my nose from his carotid. I felt him swallow heavily and his pulse accelerated against my nose.

I giggled quietly and decided to give him a little less innocent of a kiss. I placed silent open mouth kisses to his throat, my tongue darting out slightly and quickly to taste his skin. His neck pounded at his pulse point and he tried to pull his head away from me subtly, but I had my arms around his neck and moved with him.

He turned his head to face me and whispered, "If you can't be good, you can't be in here!" his voice was thick and desperate, barely audible.

I sat up to look at him, batting my eyes innocently in response.

He groaned quietly, turning away from me in an attempt to focus on the paper in front of him.

I settled back, placing my head on his chest to relax once more, winding my arms around his torso now. Mission success-hypothesis confirmed: Steve's neck is very sensitive.

I always knew he loved neck kisses but goddamn, okay!

As I listened to his heart beat, I started to feel more relaxed and barely noticed the dull pain in my abdomen and lower back.

I moved one of my arms lower to relax it, and felt Steve's heartbeat accelerate at the innocent action. I moved the arm again, my hand grazing up his side and resting on his ribs. I could feel his warm skin through his soft cotton shirt. My other hand went to his back, sliding down slowly to hold his lower back between the back of the chair. My hand dipped lower, dipping under the hem of his shirt and pressing my palm to the hot skin of his back.

He squirmed slightly under me, looking down with a warning look.

I smiled and nuzzled contentedly into his neck.

Both of his hands slid down my sides and began rubbing my lower back. His large hands kneaded my aching muscles gently, his thumbs pressing into my hip bones. He must know that I have back pain because I'm on my period. He was always so sweet about taking care of me.

I sighed, kissing his chest in thanks. I brushed my hands up his abs slowly to rest on his pectorals.

One of his hands slid up my back along my spine, pressing into the sore muscles there only to rest at the back of my neck. He cradled my head to his chest, his other hand continuing its sweet circles on the small of my back.

His deep voice vibrated in his chest, lulling me. I never fully fell asleep but dozed quietly, listening to him answer questions and flip through spreadsheets half awake.

I heard him close the conversation, clicking the phone off. His hand slid back up to cup my neck, kissing my nose softly, the side of my face still pressed against his chest.

My eyes fluttered open. I smiled when I saw him looking down at me so lovingly, stooping his neck over to place a kiss on my lips.

I smiled into the kiss, sliding my hands down to his waist.

He placed a hand on my knee, gently pushing one leg over to his other side to straddle him. My hands wandered from his back to his abs and up his chest. He brought both hands up to cup my face and neck, pulling me forward and kissing me deeply. I arched my back to press my chest to his, enjoying the feeling of his racing heart against mine.

"Are you feeling better?" he murmured against my neck, placing short kisses on my pulse point, moving up and down my neck from my shoulder to my jaw.

"Mmhmm" I sighed, my hands dipping under his shirt once again to press my palms to his abs. They flexed under my touch. He kissed up my neck and returned to my face, kissing my jaw and the tops of my cheeks. His soft lips finally returned to mine.

I kissed him eagerly, my hands sliding up to his ribs under his shirt. My hips seemed to move of their own accord, rolling slightly. He groans in frustration and holds my hips tightly in place, keeping them still.

The door opens suddenly, I pulled away from Steve's lips, looking at the person in the door like a deer stuck in headlights.

"Oh, I see you're feeling better" Natasha smirks at me knowingly.

"Uh," I stand quickly from Steve's lap, "yeah."

Steve subtly places some files on his lap, pretending to straighten up his paperwork.

"Mhm.." Natasha smiled, leaning against the doorway. "I was coming to see if you wanted to go get ice cream so Steve can get to training."

"Yeah," I grin, "that would be awesome."

I began heading to the door but Steve grabbed my hand gently, pulling me back to him.

"But training isn't for another 30 minutes," he almost whined.

I smirked and kissed his cheek quickly. "Bye, baby."

He groaned jokingly and threw his head back on the chair as I ran off with Nat to change before we go.

"You got your man all hot and bothered I see," Nat said as we walked to the main entrance of the tower.

I giggled slightly, "I don't mean to tease him but he's just so cute."

She laughed shortly in response, holding the door to the stairway open for me. "You're mean, getting him going and then leaving."

I groaned, "Ugh, he does it to me all the time. It's kind of become a competition now I guess." I shrugged, holding my boobs as I went down the stairs.

Natasha noticed my action and burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh at me, they hurt!" I complained.

"Man, you have a wild period."

"Don't I know it," I grumbled.

We walked out the main door of the tower and started walking to our favorite ice cream shop. It was a nice summer day, not too hot or humid. The buzz of the city was surprisingly calming. New York took some getting used to for me when I first moved here and joined the Avengers, but I really started to enjoy it. It helps that Steve loves Brooklyn so much and wanted to show me every part of the city he loves. Steve made New York fun for me.

We met when we all were called in to form the Avengers and stop Loki. The battle of New York did not help me get to know the city; I had even begun to feel anxious here. Steve and I became good friends after that, and when he caught wind that I didn't like his city, he had to do something about it.

He took me to all the sights on what I call now, "friend dates." We were practically dating without the title and everyone noticed except us. He was so sweet and adorable when he finally asked if we could go out. I had wondered what he meant, we hang out all the time. But he blushed and rambled out in one breath "Y/N-would-you-like-to-go-on-a-date-with-me-and-I-mean-like-a-real-date-because-I-like-you-a-lot?" I was so shocked that it took me a while to respond, so of course he immediately started trying to take it back. I had to do the cheesy thing of course and kiss him to make him shut up. He took me dancing and out for ice cream for our first date, and that shop has been our favorite place since.

"Ugh I don't remember it being this far," I sighed jokingly

"Exercise is good for period cramps," she laughed, "and besides, you're an avenger. You fight bad guys and train all the time. You can walk 4 blocks."

When we finally got there we ordered our usuals and walked out with our cones without being recognized. God bless caps and sunglasses.

"Should we bring our ice cream up and watch the boys train?" Natasha waggled her eyes at me.

"Or should the boys watch us eat our ice cream," I licked at my cone with a wink.

She laughed loudly, "Exactly."

We walked back to the tower, joking and laughing the whole way. We were only gone 30 minutes so Steve had probably just started training.

"Well," Nat pushed the door open, "I'm all out of ice cream so there goes that plan."

I tossed my wadded napkin in the trash, "Oh, what a shame."

"What's your schedule look like today?"

"I have today off, thank god."

She grinned impishly at me, "you up for 'One Two Three He's Yours'?"

"You're on."

We sat on the couches in the main living area. At this time of day people were coming and going often for lunch, which makes the game perfect. Nat and I started playing this game since we first saw it on Gilmore Girls, and has lead to some pretty interesting situations that had us crying in laughter, especially when one Nick Fury showed up just as Nat was on three.

"What are you guys doing?" a accented voice called to us from behind the couch.

We turned and grinned, "Maximoff!" I say, "come join us."

Nat scooched over for her to sit with us. "We're playing only our favorite game ever."

Wanda looked back and forth between us, unsure. "What is it..?"

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and turned to face her excitedly. "It's called 'One Two Three He's yours, and basically, we take turns and whoever's turn it is gets to pick between three people. So, let's say it's your turn. The first guy-or girl, I don't really know you but-"

Nat interrupted my ineloquence, "the first person to come in here is your first option. You can choose them, or move on. The next person to come in is your second choice. You can choose them, but if you move on, you have to have number three."

"Oooh, sounds fun, Nat you go first" she giggled

"Did you just-" I stuttered

"Did you just… giggle?" Natasha laughs.

Wanda smiled softly and blushed, "yeah."

"Okay then-"

"Shh shh-ONE!" Wanda practically squealed, pointing to the door.

I laughed at the new arrival. "Natasha?"

She placed her hand on her chin and tapped her finger like she was thinking about it.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Sam stopped in the doorway, looking at us skeptically.

I giggled and turned back to the girls. "Nat?"

"Hmm…. pass." she huffed in mock disapproval.

"Pass on what?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Wanda laughed, "You're just not the one for her, Sam."

"Wait wait wait," Sam walked over, putting his hands up as he spoke, "you're passing up on all this?" He spun in a circle slowly, arms outstretched like he was something to behold.

"Y/N can you pass me my glasses, I'm not sure what I'm looking at." Natasha deadpanned.

"Alright alright ladies, I'll just be over here making my protein shake. And nursing my pride."

We all laughed and turned back to the door, waiting for Natasha's next suitor.

Eventually a janitor came through and Natasha just had to pass. The foot traffic died down and the game lulled to a slow halt. We talked and joked around, spread across the couches.

Nat and I sat next to one another sharing a popcorn bowl, while Wanda sat across from us facing the door. We were in a detailed game of Two Truths and A Lie, almost completely forgot about One Two Three He's Your's until Wanda's eyes widened at the door and she grinned.

"Nat, Three." she nodded to the door.

Bucky was rifling through the fridge and Nat blushed bright red. I have never in my life seen Natasha Romanoff blush.

"Alrighty who's turn now," she tried to take the attention off of her.

"Nat, he's yours" Wanda teased.

"Shut up Maximoff," she said through her teeth as Bucky sauntered over with a mouthful of food and a large heap on his plate as well.

"Ladies," he greeted and plopped down on the couch, forcing himself between me and Natasha.

Wanda and I shared a look and turned to Nat, who was still somewhat pink.

He caught her looking at her and smiled, "Shawarma?" he offered.

"I'm good," she looked down.

"So," he took another huge bite, "what are you ladies up to?"

Nat shook her head, "Nothi-"

"We're playing a game," Wanda smiled mischievously.

"Well, whatever it is, I want to play. I'm so bored after training all day."

Pretty soon we were all immersed in the game again. People were getting done with training so the flow of visitors was picking up again. Wanda picked Vision at 2 after turning down Clint. Bucky even had a turn, rejecting Shannon and Hill, only to pick Nat when she returned from the bathroom to her embarrassment.

She had started to control her blush and instead channeled her energy on being mad at us for letting Bucky play. She sent us pointed glares any time we made any sort of remark about Bucky or gestured to her when his back was turned.

"Y/N, your turn," Bucky said excitedly. He was enjoying this game way too much.

"I feel like I can't even play this game,"

"Come on, Y/N, it's just hypothetical," Wanda whined, tugging on my arm.

"Alright, alright," I rolled my eyes.

I was looking down at my phone when Natasha let out one loud laugh. "One!"

You've gotta be fucking kidding me.

He winked to me and I rolled my eyes, "What are you looking at gorgeous?"

"Get a hold of yourself, Tony." I teased. I turned back to the girls, "Nope, nope, nope."

"Well you could do worse-"

Tony let out a loud burp as he searched the kitchen

"-actually on second thought, good choice" Nat finished.

I laughed and went back to my phone, noticing a text from Steve.

How are you feeling, beautiful?

I grinned and started to type out a reply.

"Y/N, pay attention! No phones during quality girl time!" Nat grabbed my phone.

I yelled "Hey!" at the same time Bucky did.

"Okay, okay, 'Girl time and Bucky'." Wanda corrected.

I still had my back to the door when Wanda broke into a grin and said "Two."

I turned around and was surprised to meet the eyes of the man I love.

How was it he could always look so good? His hair was wet from his post training shower and his new shirt looked so soft. He wore a casual green and blue flannel over a much-too-small white tee with dark jeans and a belt that drew attention to his perfect waist.

He noticed me staring and his face broke into a grin.

"So?" Bucky said as if there was a choice.

I continued to smile at Steve, "he's mine."

He smiled back, walking over to kiss my forehead.

"Ugh, ew, we're done," Nat started as Wanda exclaimed, "could you two not?"

"Fine by me," I stood and went around the couch to greet Steve. He kissed my cheek and took my hand.

As we walked out I heard Bucky say "I think they're cute," and Nat and Wanda instantly started hitting him with the couch pillows and told him how wrong they thought he was.

"We are pretty cute aren't we?" Steve leaned down to tell me.

"You're pretty cute," I poked him in the side and he laughed.

"How was ice cream?" he swung our hands as we walked down the hall.

"Icy," I said, "How was your shower?" I asked, reaching up to rifle my hand through his wet hair.

"Icy," he smirked.

"Oh, why's that?" I teased, tugging on his flannel so he'd stop walking so fast with his long legs. Either he's way too tall or I'm way too short.

He stopped walking and turned to me in the middle of the hall, taking a step closer and invading my space. He stooped his head down slightly so he could look me in the eye and answer me.

"Because my beautifully sexy girlfriend thinks it's okay to get me all worked up and then leave,"

"Well," I breathed out. His face was so close. "It is okay."

"It is?" He said softly, pulling me closer by the belt loops of my jeans.

"I think so," I couldn't think clearly. "Honey, we were together two hours before you finished training," I continued, gaining my confidence once again, "If you were still worked up, then it's your fault."

"Or maybe," his lips ghosted below my ear as he spoke, "I love you so much that I think about you even after you're gone."

He placed innocent kisses along my jawline. "Maybe that's just a cheesy answer."

His mouth slid up to mine slowly, resting a hair from where I wanted those pink lips to move. "Maybe," he kissed my lips quickly, "It doesn't matter." He kissed me once more.

"Mmhmm," I was unable to fully answer anymore. It didn't matter how long we were together, everything he did gave me butterflies. No matter how many times we've kissed his mouth made me forget what I meant to say.

He finally kissed me properly. His lips slid over mine in a perfect dance. I took his plump bottom lip in my mouth and tried to deepen the kiss. Steve usually doesn't allow this type of PDA so I try to push my luck further. I slid the tip of my tongue against his lip, begging him to let me bring the kiss further.

He pulled away with a smirk and I groaned in exasperation.

"Steeeve," I whined, trying to press my lips back to his but he stood up straight so I couldn't reach him.

He laughed as I gripped his shoulders trying to jump up to him. He turned his head away if I got close.

I got my arms around his neck and a leg around his hip for leverage and began trying to pull myself up.

"Just so you know, Y/N," we both whipped around to see who interrupted, "I would let you kiss me if you had picked me." And with that, Tony turned and left.

Steve turned to me with an eyebrow raised, "what does he mean 'if you picked me'?"

I laughed and placed a hand on his chest, "It's a long story."

"Is Tony-"

"No baby. Let's not start a civil war." I turned away from him and continued down the hall.

"That's not funny!" he called after me, jogging to catch up.

"It is," I laced my fingers with his. "I love you."

He grinned and gave me a little kiss. "I love you too."


End file.
